peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 October 1989
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-10-30 ; Comments * The first half hour of this prerecorded show was wrongly broadcast on 31 October 1989 by the BBC, while Peel was away in Sierra Leone. * The show was repeated again on 26 April 1990 when Peel was away due to flu. * Peel mentions quite liking the Young Gods, but has reservations about their art rock voice. Sessions * Birdland #1. Recorded: 1989-06-06. Broadcast: 28 June 1989 Tracklisting * Fall: In These Times (LP - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet * Black By Demand: In The Mist Of Funk (Vocal) (12" - Dearly Beloved) Tommy Boy * Birdland: See No Evil (session) * Aurlus Mabele: Rosine (LP - Soukouss La Terreur) Jimmy's Production * Young Gods: Rue Des Tempêtes (LP - L'Eau Rouge - Red Water) Play It Again Sam * Wedding Present: Granadaland (LP - Bizarro) RCA : (JP: 'I love them, you love them, all God's children love the Wedding Present') * Prince B: Ode To A Forgetful Mind (It's A Shame) (12") Pet Project * feedtime: Meter (LP - Suction) Decoy * Birdland: Paradise (session) *Culture: Hand "A" Bowl (LP - Good Things) RAS @''' *Fine Art: Sunderland Are Back In The 1st Division (LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume 1) Confection '''@ : (JP: 'It's ridiculous in its own way as a record called Liverpool are back in the 2nd Division, I can remember when they were mind you, I can tell you a tale or two') *Field Mice: Couldn't Feel Safer (LP - Snowball) Sarah *Dinosaur Jr.: Bulbs Of Passion LP - [https://www.discogs.com/Various-Nothing-Short-Of-Total-War-Part-One/release/388215 Nothing Short Of Total War (Part One) - A Blast First] Blast First *'File 4' begins *An Officer And A Gentleman: Work The House (12") Right Area *Fire Party: Gethsemane (LP - New Orleans Opera) Dischord *Birdland: Sugar Blood (session) *Krispy 3: Coming Clear (7") The Producers *Bastards: Bo Diddley (LP - Monticello) Glitterhouse *Cabaret Voltaire: Hypnotised (12") Parlophone *Extreme Noise Terror: In It For Life (shared LP with Filthkick - In It For Life) Sink Below *Tuffest: Frighten Friday (7") Steely & Clevie *Mega City Four: Awkward Kid (7" - Awkward Kid / Cradle) Decoy *Birdland: White (session) *Einstuerzende Neubauten: Schwindel (LP - Haus Der Luege) Rough Trade *'''File 4 '''ends File ; Name * 1) 020A-B4958XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B4958XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 * 3) 1989-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE050.mp3 * 4) Colour Blind James Experience / Birdland ; Length * 1) 1:27:35 * 2) 1:26:50 (From 0:00:00 to 0:28:52) * 3) 1:36:42 (51:24-57:58) * 4) 1:26:01 (from 46:58) ; Other * 1,2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from LE050 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ; Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4958/1) * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4958/2) * 3) Mooo * 4) Pates Tapes Soundcloud Category:1989 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Pates Tapes